


If We Have Each Other

by KiwiCutie013



Series: Valhalla High [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cigarettes, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Teenage AU, mentions of drug abuse, smoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiCutie013/pseuds/KiwiCutie013
Summary: Tucker had been going through life trying not to care about anyone or anything. That's how the world was. He had people who ignored him and he had people who tried to fix him. Insisted he needed this and this to feel better. Or he just needed a new home, or parents. Social services and counselors had been in his life before. And like everyone else who ever tried to help, Tucker either pushed them away or they gave up on him. But it was all bullshit. He didn’t need fixing. Everyone was screwed up one way or another, so whoop de fucking do.In further news, Life sucks, he sucks, people suck.Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow.





	If We Have Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story of my High School AU series. Hope you enjoy : )

_ The world’s not perfect, but it’s not that bad _

_ If we got each other, and that’s all we have _

_ I will be your lover, and I’ll hold your hand _

_ You should know, I’ll be there for you _

_ -If We Have Each Other, Alec Benjamin _

Tucker sat as he did most nights. Perched at the top of the twin slides at the park near his house with his earphones in and a cigarette between his fingers. It was around 11 at night and it wasn’t freezing, but it was chilly. He watched as a group of teens (about 6) on the other side of the park were screaming and hollering.

Dumbasses. 

They were too immature to be in high school so they must be middle schoolers.

He inhaled another breath of his cigarette enjoying the sting and holding it in his throat before exhaling.

Two of the kids that had been hollering had started beating the shit out of each other. Tucker watched from his spot on top of the twin slides, the kids visible under the light from the lamp post above them. 

He didn’t intervene, just watched. 

Kids were dumb.

He should get that on a t-shirt. 

The other kids surrounded the two fighting and started cheering them on. That is until a car pulled up and a man got out yelling for them to scram. The kids scattered, but the one who was dragged into the car by the man. Must be the parent. He assumed. If not he just watched a kidnapping. Unsurprisingly he couldn’t find himself to care.

The kids were gone and it was quiet again. The wind picked up blowing the smoke back from his face. He inhaled from the cigarette and exhaled relaxing under the cold metal flooring. 

Nights like this were peaceful. A way to just ignore all the bullshit that life is. No one usually found him here, not like anyone was looking. His parents didn’t care. They didn’t know where he was 99% of the time. And when they did know they were never bothered to care or too involved in whatever to notice. His parents didn’t have any fancy jobs or anything that kept them occupied. They had each other and as much drugs as 20$ could buy. It didn’t matter though. They never really were parents let alone good parents to begin with. 

So you can’t miss what you never had. 

He wasn’t really noticed when his parents and him were both home either, but that's fine. Tucker didn’t need that, he had better people to waste his time on. Kind of.

Tucker glanced at his phone changing the song. 

11:48pm

5 text messages and 2 missed calls.

Strange, but whatever. 

He flipped the phone over and took another hit from his cigarette. 

Nights like this usually went well. The peace and quiet made the next day bearable and the cigarette was relaxing. He would usually chill here for a few hours and walk back home around 1 am. His parents didn’t care. Usually they would be gone or on the couch high off some shit. 

Nothing epic usually happened. Sometimes kids would hang around thinking they were cool or something and then a parent or older sibling would come and shut it down. Sometimes fights were scheduled in the park by high schoolers who didn’t want to risk doing it on campus and getting in trouble, but that wasn’t often. 

The cigarette burned out and he dug in his pocket pulling out another and his lighter. He lit it up and put the lighter away. The wind picked up and he inhaled from the cigarette closing his eyes. Just enjoying the quiet, the breeze, and his music. That’s all he needed.

Or so he thought. 

Tucker had been going through life trying not to care about anyone or anything. That's how the world was. He had people who ignored him and he had people who tried to fix him. Insisted he needed this and this to feel better. Or he just needed a new home, or parents. Social services and counselors had been in his life before. And like everyone else who ever tried to help, Tucker either pushed them away or they gave up on him. But it was all bullshit. He didn’t need fixing. Everyone was screwed up one way or another,  so whoop de fucking do. 

In further news, Life sucks, he sucks, people suck.

Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow.

Tucker inhaled and held the smoke in his mouth for a minute before releasing it. He glanced down at his phone.

12:13

Damn. 

Time goes by quick.

Tucker sighed and looked out at the night sky. He looked for a while until he felt someone sit next to him. He glanced over and saw Wash. His blond hair was a mess and his hands were stuffed in the pockets of his hoodie.

“Hey.” Tucker muttered taking another hit.

Wash looked at Tucker but Tucker didn’t look back. Just continued looking out at the abandoned park. 

“How long have you been here?” Washington asked.

Tucker shrugged “A few hours.”   


Wash sighed. “Why the hell didn’t you answer my calls? You scared the shit out of me.”

“Doesn’t count if I didn’t check who called.”

“That doesn’t make sense.”   


“Your face doesn’t make sense.”

Wash sighed and it was quiet. Tucker glanced at the other teen and leaned against him making sure to keep his cigarette smoke away from Washington’s face. 

It was comforting.

Being close to him.

Tucker was easily shorter than Wash so it was easier to snuggle into his chest. Wash smiled and wrapped his arm around Tucker. 

The quiet didn’t last for long. Wash eventually got a whiff of the smell from the cigarette and scrunched his nose in mild disgust. “I wish you wouldn’t do that.” He said.

Tucker wasn’t a constant smoker or anything. He usually only smoked when he was alone. 

Tucker exhaled the smoke out from his nose. “Kai says it’s hot.”

“It’s really not.”

“Says you.” 

“I’m not arguing about this.”

Tucker took the bud of the cigarette and snuffed it out on the metal of the playground. He flicked it away and used his now free hand to hold Wash’s. There fingers intertwined and Tucker smiled. 

“Happy?”

“Sure, I just don’t like arguing about stupid shit.”

“You hang out with me, Church, and Caboose. That’s inevitable.”

“Not really. I just end the conversation by saying ‘you’re probably right’”

“That’s dumb.” 

“You’re probably right.” Wash said with a straight face.

Tucker paused for a moment before laughing “Shut up.” He said jokingly. Wash returned the reaction with a smile. 

And then it was silent again. 

They sat like that for a while not really talking, just enjoying the other’s company. Wash knew better then to push Tucker to tell him what was wrong or what happened. Tucker would just shrug and say ‘nothin’ or that he was fine. So instead Wash didn’t push him, he was just there. 

It was peaceful and maybe that’s just what they both had needed.

Peace and each other.

They held hands and when the wind pushed on Wash wrapped his arm around Tucker, and Tucker cuddled into his chest. It was fine this way. And whatever was bothering Tucker didn’t matter as long as he could stay by Tucker’s side and keep him safe.

But…

It was worth asking if he was alright.

“You ok?” Wash asked after a while.

Tucker smiled.

“I am now.”


End file.
